


Out of the Loop

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Kara wanted to be kept out of the loop.   Now she wishes she hadn't made that decision





	Out of the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look! My first GD post for _2019!_ Enjoy! :=)

******

Metropolis was nice, but Kara still loved National City. That being said her little vacation in the City of Tomorrow had been mired somewhat by the constent worry about how things were going back home. By the second week, with some loud encouragement for Lois ( _'Quit your whining, Kara and just enjoy yourself for god's sake!'_ ) she'd managed to put all thoughts of National City out of her head and actually enjoyed herself.

in fact, she enjoyed herself so much that, when it was time to fly back to California, she found she wanted her vacation to keep going. So, to that end, she decided to fly back on a Friday evening so she could enjoy the weekend.

After checking in with Astra (and getting a nice hug), she checked in James, and, after getting a _very_ nice 'welcome home present', she swung by Alex's place.

"Oh," she stopped as she pushed the door open "Lucy, hey" she greeted

"Hey" Lucy and Winn both waved from where they were sitting (sprawled, really) on Alex's couch

"Oh, hey," Winn began "did you hear the news?"

"Winn," Kara held up a hand "please, unless the city's in danger, I'm not here yet, I'm still on vacation" she explained

"Yeah, but--" Winn tried, only for her to shake her head

"No," she emphasized "now, where's Alex?" she wondered as a knock came at the door

"Alex! Your date's here!" Lucy suddenly called.

As Kara watched, a very eager Alex came out from the bedroom dressed in a slinky black dress, clearly the date was more than just Alex's usual 'a couple of beers and pretzels at the alien bar'-type of thing

"Alex, you've got a date?" Kara asked as Alex gave herself one last check in the mirror by the door

"Oh, hi Kara," she answered distractedly as she took a nervous breath "tickets," she frantically patted herself down "tickets"

"Relax," Lucy untangled herself from Winn and got up "here," she handed Alex two tickets "OK," she took Alex by the shoulders "repeat after me: 'I've been wanting this for a long time, I will not panic'"

"I've been wanting this for a long time, I will not panic" Alex repeated dutifully before she took a breath and then pulled the door open, revealing Astra dressed in an equally slinky black dress

"Wow" both women said as they saw each other, which seemed to break the tension as they both laughed

"Oh, this is for you," Astra held out a long-stemmed rose, which Alex took with a shy blush "shall we?" Astra asked, offering an arm, which Alex eagerly looped her own through

"Bye, Kara," she called as they both slipped out the door "don't wait up for me"

As the door shut behind them, a stunned Kara turned back to Lucy and Winn

"What was that?" she demanded

Lucy frowned

"Winn? Did you hear something?" she asked

"Nope" Winn replied

"Must be my imagination then," Lucy decided "because it sounded like Kara"

"Can't be," Winn replied "she's still on vacation"

"That's not funny," Kara objected as they continued to ignore her "was that a date? Guys? Guys stop ignoring me!"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
